


Lost, but the search continues

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Disappearance, Gen, I Tried, I might make another chapter, Sad, it's kinda deppresing, looks like it isn't that sad after all, more questions than answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: The entire camp is feeling down. No matter how much they hope, things aren’t looking good. Maybe something good will happen to lift their spirits, because Nerris is in desperate mood for good news.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely above the horizon. The sky was getting dark, multiple shades of red and purple blending together to make a beautiful picture of dusk. Too bad, there were clouds to cover almost the entirety of the sky, casting dark shadows over the forest. Another day has passed night is soon to come.

Small number of campers enter the Mess hall to get something for dinner, but food wasn’t priority. They all come here to exchange info with others and chat so they would get their minds off the situation.

One of such was Preston. The boy looked tired, but that didn’t stop him from banging the door open. Some were startled, some payed no mind. They knew he was on edge.

Immediately upon entering, Preston made his way to his best friend Nerris who was sitting away from the others. She was alone, her food forgotten on the wooden table. She was leaning her head against her hand while staring at the empty space on the opposite side.

Preston sighed. His friend was like this for the past week. She wasn’t the brave little adventurer like always, she was just a shadow of her past self. Absorbed in her own thoughts, not caring about the world around her.

The boy made his way to her, his step heavy. Another day, another fruitless search.

“Any news?” The mage didn’t lift her head, only her lips moved to voice her question. Preston sat next to her patting her shoulder trying to hide disappointment in his eyes.

“Nothing new. Everything’s the same.” He said, words full of sorrow. “We haven’t found anything. No trace of him anywhere.”

Nerris closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm herself and a storm in her mind. Why would today any different? No matter how much time they spend searching around the camp and forest and any location within reasonable radius, there are no traces or clues about him. It’s like he vanished…

It all happened one week ago. It was a normal morning, no clouds in the sky, fresh morning breeze and bright sunrays. Everything was fine until Preston, Harrison’s tent mate, noticed Harrison wasn’t in his bed. It wasn’t unusual since Harrison was an early bird and liked getting up before anyone else to practice, but all of his equipment was still there, except for his clothes and hat. He voiced his concerns to Nerris and while not showing it with a facial expression, her posture got tense. Continuing the day, the duo got worried. Nerris decided to look for him while Preston informed David and Gwen. After a failed expedition, they organized a search party, but no luck. The only one who didn’t seem to matter was Max who was a bit jealous that someone actually managed to escape the camp.

Each day Nerris became more and more worried, slowly losing all of her cold and brave exterior. She was the one that, although secretly, cared the most for the illusionist.

Back in the present time, Nerris buried her face in her hands very silently sobbing. Preston let out a sniffle on his own before embracing the girl. Some other campers noticed, but most learned that it’s best to leave them alone. Nikki was on the edge of her seat hesitating whether should she comfort her or not.

After taking a few deep breaths and wiping her tears away, Nerris made a move to escape Preston’s grasp. Even though she found his caring side helpful for her unsteady emotion, she didn’t want to bring him down with her.

Preston finally removed his hands, but made no effort to hide his tear strained face. He watched as Nerris gently shoved him away and get up. “I think-“ She stopped to clear her throat. “I think I will go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.” She shrugged and made her way to the exit. Before she can even reach the handle, the door open with force.

It was Neil and Space kid looking like they ran a few laps around the camp. While Neil was catching his breath, Space kid tripped on Nerris making them both fall on the floor.

“S-sorry.” He squeaked out, his helmet threatening to fall off. They both stood, Nerris dusting herself off with a annoyed look on her face, Space kid repositioning his helmet. “Move, move!” Neil shoved the small boy making him fall on the ground again. “Nerris we found something.” The science boy said with cold and calculated gaze. He reached for something behind his back and held It close to Nerris’ face.

Nerris gasped on the sight of the black material of Harrison’s hat. Neil dropped the object in her hands and moved back dragging Space kid with him. The mage was very surprised, some of her old energy returning to her frame: determination, relief, hope…

Without another word, Nerris ran off into the night. She only stopped upon reaching the tents. She knew Preston will question both Neils and fill her with details tomorrow, but for now she only wanted to absorb the new glimmer of hope in her hands. The mage fell asleep with the magician’s hat in her arms, her face void of negative emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a heart to stop so soon so here it is. Read some moar!

After a long, refreshing and dreamless night, Nerris was ready for another day. That is if she manages to get out of her comfy bed. After a couple of minutes spent questioning her existence, the mage finally realized that she is laying on her pillow and drooling all over it as well as clinging to a black hat like her life depends on it. It might as well.

With a newfound energy, Nerris jumps out of bed and gets dressed. She searched for her glasses while putting her navy blue cloak noticing a white blob next to her bed. She reached for her glasses that were on a chair. Making her way to the object that seems to be a piece of paper, Nerris’ head filled with thoughts while reading the content of the message.

_I wanted to tell you sooner, but when I finally found you you were asleep (btw you’re soooooo cute when you sleep!) I must tell you everything I found first thing in the morning so find me at your castle when the first sunrays shine your face!_

_Xoxo, loves Preston._

_P.S. NerrisxHatison_

Hatison? Nerris facepalmed on realization. She used her hat as a snuggle buddy all the time, so what if that position was swapped with his hat for one night.

Speaking of which, Nerris glanced at the magician’s hat in her arms. She traced the edge of it with her finger remembering the time she used to wonder how many things her dumb friend of an illusionist could fit inside, not that she doesn’t wonder now, but it didn’t look special without its rightful owner.

Smiling sadly, the girl placed the hat next to hers on her head with the excuse that she needed both of her hands yet couldn’t leave the hat behind.

9:24 wasn’t really first sunrays, but surely Preston didn’t spend eternity waiting for her on the top of her castle… And she was wrong. Since she overslept breakfast, everyone was in their camp doing whatever they were doing. Nikki and Max were having an argument while Ered and Nurf were trying to cheer up sad looking Dolph with bad jokes. Nikki was the first to notice the mage as she yelled for her and waved. Nerris smiled at her and waved back, but continued her way to the castle. She could see a brown fluff of hair on top of her castle from the distance. Climbing the stairs and finally on top with her friend, Nerris sat next to Preston as he eagerly jumped straight to the point.

“Nerris! Finally!” He yelled unable to contain his voice. “I would prefer you woke up earlier, but no matter! Now that you’re finally here we have something VERY important to discuss.” He said and pointed to her head. “I simply adore that new look.” He winked which made Nerris blush in embarrassment. “Get to the point.” She said through gritted teeth.

In that moment Space kid and Neil entered her castle making their presence known with a cough. “Agh! Finally. Why can’t anyone wake up at reasonable time like 5:30 am?” Preston complained, but moved aside to let them sit.

“Now that we are all together we can share what we know about the disappearance of you-know-who.” Preston started only to be interrupted by Nerris. “He isn’t Voldemort, Pres. Although I wouldn’t mind him appearing right now.” She huffed, but let him continue.

“As I was saying, yesterday Space kid and Neil were patrolling near the lake despite the storm raging above their heads. There was a quiet moment when even the waves stopped moving and then… Boom! Thunder ripped their eardrums and they were blinded by light when they noticed-“

“Do you have to make everything a story?” Neil lost his patience and looked at Nerris. “To make long story short, we found his hat right next to the shore. We aren’t sure how did it got there since it wasn’t wet or anything. It wasn’t that hard to found it so we aren’t sure how others haven’t managed to find it.”

“That’s when we realized that he might be cursed.” Space kid interrupted with a cheerful tone. Everyone looked at him with widen eyes especially Neil who didn’t believe it. “What? Harrison disappeared and he left a hat, undamaged and in perfect condition. It’s a bit suspicious.” He snatched the hat from Nerris, although she wasn’t very happy with that action, and put it in the middle of their circle.

“You mean he is a DEMON?” Preston slapped his forehead in shock. “Don’t be ridiculous! There is no such things as demons or any supernatural beings.” Neil, the voice of reason, was the first to speak up followed by Nerris. “That doesn’t mean we won’t stop searching, demon or not.” She whispered, determination shining in her eyes. “You said you found it by the shore. Is there a chance he is on… The Spooky Island?” Right on cue the piercing sound of thunder made everybody flinch. “Are we trying to prove he is cursed or are we trying to find him? Nerris, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Neil scratched his arm in discomfort. Spooky Island wasn’t the best place to be right now.

“NONSENCE! It makes perfect sense!” Preston jumped scaring everyone in the process. “We will definitely find him there. You know how amazing that plot twist sounds? Absolutely perfect!”

“They it’s set. We shall depart as soon as possible!” Nerris put the hat back in the safety of her head and sprang up. Space kid was happy he was also going on an adventure while Neil wasn’t so sure. “Can’t we at least tell everyone we are going?” Nerris shook her head while dragging everyone down. “No time. We have to go now.”

After the struggles of keeping Space kid from wondering off, Neil’s constant complains, Preston’s dramatic monologues and her stomach from rumbling, the group reached the lake without anyone noticing. There was a small wooden boat already waiting for them.

“Convenient…” Neil was suspicious, but said nothing else as they settled in the boat. Nerris was in charge of rowing to keep her mind off things and focused at the task at hand. The clouds above the island were dark and menacing, allowing no sunlight to hit the ground.

Preston was quiet for once, also deep in thought. He spent all day trying to look at the positives like they will find their friend well and unharmed, but looks like the island’s dark aura was getting to him. The only person on the boat unable to lose good thoughts was Space kid who kept morale of the group above zero.

Finally bumping into sand of the Spooky Island, the kids looked around not noticing anything at first, but they can’t lose hope. This will be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I just can't write something dark and heavy, but I ended up being quite happy with this. Don't worry though, there is a bit more to go.


End file.
